


【古黛】欢迎上车

by qinglishang



Category: legal high - Fandom, リーガル・ハイ
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, First Time
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinglishang/pseuds/qinglishang
Summary: 假如小白女主没有那么早被吓醒会怎样。





	【古黛】欢迎上车

“先生，你在梦里也那么卑鄙啊.....”  
“你就是喜欢这样的我吧。”  
这应该是个春梦吧。真知子想，这辈子还是第一次做春梦呢，男主角还是这家伙。她记得念高中的时候，听到班里的女同学叽叽咕咕的讨论这个话题，当时觉得她们“都不正经”，现在……不知为何有种青春期终于来了的感觉。  
不过，为何像是在献身？  
果不其然。  
他靠近她的时候不是平日里那种欠打的表情，眼睛里是满满的温柔，空气里弥漫着充满暧昧的甜味儿，特别是无良上司的脸越靠越近的时候，真知子觉得大脑cpu越来越来越高。恐怕只有以后的初吻才会像这一次一样令她印象深刻。  
他停下来，满意的看看被他亲吻的发肿的嘴唇。然后抓着她的手腕把她带上楼去。  
那家伙的力气可真大啊，敢情平时都是装的？太过分了！  
她终于理解了他对安藤贵和并不是在说大话夸海口，作为一个游戏花丛多年的肉食男他还是有几分真本事的。  
“服部先生.....”她无力的呻吟道。  
“他不会打扰我们的。”他说。真知子只好装哑巴。  
“是第一次吧。”进门之后他问。  
真知子到底是个脸皮薄的纯情少女，她红着脸，点点头，又摇摇头。  
对男人来说，没有经验的女人既麻烦又讨厌。这她还是知道的。  
“疼你就说出来。”他等不及了，“怕不怕？”  
她想说怕，可是无赖上司根本没征求她的意见。  
衣物被尽数褪去，泪水顺着眼角滚下来，初尝情事的满足，让小白女主呻吟起来。  
混蛋男主不紧不慢的握着她的腰，力度用的恰到好处，让她在稍微满足之余渴求更多。  
占有她，她是你的猎物。  
“喜欢吗？黛小姐说喜欢才会有后续。”  
这是梦。可她腰又酸又疼，只能在嘴上逞能：“不行的话就直说。”  
“哦，你马上就会知道老子到底行不行！”  
永远别嘲笑老男人的体力，这是真知子的经验之谈。  
他开始不留情面，她的快感也更强烈了，特别是他进入最深处的时候。似乎一道闪电要把她劈开，她的眼神涣散，胡乱喊着：“先生，先生。”  
“叫我研介。”  
真知子哼了两声算是回答。  
大手将她胸前薄薄的软肉抓得紧紧的。嘴上还要说：“没胸没屁股，回去多吃点木瓜吧，罗圈腿。”  
他就当她的呻吟是同意了。  
黛真知子突然吓得清醒。这些旖旎的画面还好是出现在梦里。  
（啊太羞耻了）


End file.
